


Yakushi Rebirth

by urahara14



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Trans Female Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urahara14/pseuds/urahara14
Summary: Kabuto is finally free from the foundation and lives happily with his partner Orochimaru, though something is still missing.





	Yakushi Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I'm really excited to keep writing it. Let me know if you have any suggestions and please leave a comment if you enjoy it so far!

Kabuto walked to the middle of Tenchi bridge with a smug look on his face. Normally he loathed running Orochimaru’s errands, but this time he had a plan of his own. He had been meeting up with an Akatsuki member named Sasori for the past few months pretending to be spying on Orochimaru for him (it was actually the other way around of course). These meetings were usually quite boring for Kabuto, but on their last meeting, Sasori revealed to Kabuto something very interesting, something he could use to his advantage.

It was just last week that it happened, and instead of their regularly scheduled meeting, Sasori requested Kabuto come down. Requested, because this time it wasn’t an order, the note Kabuto received simply read “I want to see you.” Back at the hideout he of course showed the note to Orochimaru, who let out his trademark creepy laugh and said “Oh my, perhaps the old puppet wants you as more than just a spy…” Orochimaru then paused, making a more serious expression and looked at Kabuto “I’m sure that nasty old puppet isn’t his true appearance, don’t get too enamored with him, Kabuto.” Kabuto put on his best fake smile and said “Not to worry, Lord Orochimaru. I wouldn’t even know who I am without you. I was made for you, by you.” Orochimaru looked at Kabuto with a kind smile and motioned for him to come forward. When Kabuto silently stepped forward, Orochimaru wrapped his pale slender arms around him and said, “You know, I took this body from a female, do you think that would be enough to make Danzo approve of our relationship?” he said closing his eyes with a smirk.

Kabuto winced at the mention of Danzo, all at once he remembered the years of suffering he spent at the mercy of Danzo and his Foundation. It wasn’t the dangerous missions that caused Kabuto such grief however, he rather enjoyed those if he was being honest. It was the fact that he was forced to be someone he wasn’t. “Maybe, after years of service to the Leaf, if you’re lucky and I deem your genes to be an asset, I will permit you to have a brief relationship with one of the foundations females. This talk of men however is absurd. This is a disorder and I’m disappointed you’re training didn’t weed it out of you. Never mention this before me again, you’re lucky you’re exceptional or else I’d send you back.” Danzo’s cruel words rang in his ears. Life with Orochimaru allowed him to finally embrace this aspect of himself, and he was happier than he had ever been, but despite this, there was still one thing in the way of him being who he was truly meant to be, something he couldn’t dare ask Orochimaru to provide for him, even though Orochimaru easily could. 

Orochimaru sense he had erred in bring up Danzo, “Sorry, Kabuto, I shouldn’t have brought him up. Allow me to make it up to you." Orochimaru leaned in and they shared a kiss. This seemed to do the trick in taking Kabuto’s mind off of Danzo, as it was Orochimaru who had to brake off the embrace after them standing interlocked for around three quarters of a minute. “One more thing before you go to meet him.” Orochimaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai. “For you, Kabuto.” Kabuto took the kunai and noticed something different about its handle. “White snake skin. It’s somewhat of a good luck charm. They say it symbolizes rebirth…hopefully it protects you from that Sasori character.” Orochimaru said with a laugh. “Rebirth...” Kabuto though briefly to himself before saying “Thank you, Lord Orochimaru” and swiftly exiting the hideout, disappearing via some unnamed jutsu. After Kabuto departed Orochimaru sighed and said to himself “I told him just “Orochimaru” would suffice.”


End file.
